


waiting tables

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: belch’s so being a waiter





	waiting tables

The bell on the door rang, and you turned away from the waiter’s station at the back of the house to face the door with your game face on. Then you relaxed. It was the boys — lead by Henry, but there was your boy, Belch, in the back.

 

You smiled. All the other waiters always let you have the boys to yourself because, well. They were the boys. They were rowdy and rude and loud and not interested in anyone other than you, anyway. Plus, everyone knew that you and Belch were together, and it wasn’t like he was rude to anyone other than you, it was just that he was here for you and no one else.

 

You walked up to them, menus in hand.

 

“Table for four, guys?” you asked.

 

“Wish it could be five, sugar,” said Patrick, leering at you.

 

Belch punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Cut that shit out,” he said, then looked at you apologetically. “Yeah. The usual.”

 

You got them settled in a booth, then wrote down their usual order: a burger for Henry, a sandwich for Patrick, pie for Vic, and a burger and pie for Belch.

 

“Anything different today?” you asked, watching Patrick take his straw and blow the paper at Vic.

 

The guys all shrugged.

 

“Nothing,” said Belch, smiling at you. “You sure look cute in your uniform.”

 

You blushed. He always said that.

 

“Thanks,” you said. “You can take it off me, later.”

 

It was his turn to blush. You winked at him.

 

“Okay,” he said.

 

You put in the boys’ orders, talking quietly with the other waitstaff while you kept an eye on the boys. They were being more quiet than usual today, and you wondered what happened. It was always possible that Henry’s dad had wailed on him. That always took the mood down a little bit, if not because everyone needed to tiptoe around Henry, but because he was just weird after it happened.

 

You walked over with their drinks — soda for Vic and Patrick, tea for Henry, and water for Belch — and leaned over the table, putting them down. Belch reached out and slid one hand over your hip, nearing your ass. You pulled back.

 

“Later,” you said, gently.

 

“I know,” he said. “I just… you look so sweet today.”

 

You smiled. You’d done nothing different today. He just got like this sometimes.

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

You leaned in and gave him a short kiss on the cheek. He blushed even more.

 

Soon, their food was out, and they ate, stealing bites from each other — except Henry. Everyone kept their hands off his plate, and for good reason. The boy rarely ever ate anything other than beans, so this was a special meal for him. No one would take that away from him. Well, except Patrick. He’d tried once. It was always funny to think of Henry having him in a headlock in your restaurant.

 

You smiled, thinking about Vic’s sweet tooth. The boy rarely ate anything that wasn’t sweet, and this was a testament to it — how he only ordered pie and just picked fries off everyone else’s plates. Henry even let him have one or two, but no more than that.

 

When the boys were done, you were at the table. You had them timed pretty well by now, and showed up with the ticket right when Belch was finishing his pie.

 

“I’ll pick you up when your shift is over?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. Should be around eight,” you replied.

 

“Good. See you later, baby.”

 

You smiled. “See you later.”

 

You watched them leave, then went to bussing the table. You found the tip easily, tucked under Belch’s water glass.

 

It was almost as much as the entire meal — not just one of theirs, all of them.

 

You sighed. You were going to have to have the talk with Belch again. If he wanted to give you money, he could just give you money. This was ridiculous.

 

You pocketed it, anyway. If anyone asked, Belch tipped like a normal person. There was no need to have them tease you because your boyfriend was a mess.

 

You smiled, watching through the window as they all got settled into the Trans Am.

 

God, but you loved that boy.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
